


The Gods's heirs

by dadeetan19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadeetan19/pseuds/dadeetan19
Summary: A god's heir is born 70-80 years after the death of it's predecessor. A heir is the human equivalent of a god. You can identify them by their symbol somewhere on their body. For example: god of the sun=sun symbol. It is said that if you go to pray by their temple, the god will bestow you a gift of luck.Heirs are known to have a shorter lifespan than normal people. They live between 20 to 25 years. The oldest heir in history was 28 years old. It is believed that their holy power shortens their lifespan considerably.Heirs are not allowed to take a step on dirt or any flooring considered dirty. They are also not allowed outside. They are not allowed to have any romantic relationships because it is considered a distraction to their holy roles. If they have to go somewhere they have to be accompanied of their personal body guard or their superior except in the sacred room. They can only be allowed in if the heir asks them to. If not, they have to stand outside.There isn't a heir for every god, just a few like the goddess of the sun Amaterasu or god of rice and fertility Inari.This is the story of how two heirs got to change the fate of their lifeThis also takes place around Edo jidai
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a haikyuu fic, also my first one so don't expect it to be perfect ^^' I really hope you'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :3
> 
> PS: I am thinking of redoing the whole story so there won’t be any updates for awhile. Sorry :(

## The gods's heirs

### Amaterasu's heir

  
Amaterasu Omikami's temple was on a mountain, a little far from everything. It was surrounded by the dense forest of the mountain. In it lived her heir. His name was Hinata shouyo. He had messy ora he hair and big, bright hazel eyes. He was rather short for his age. Everyday, since his 3rd birthday, he had to wake up at 3 am to get ready for the sun rise's ritual which debuted at 5am and ended at 5:30. It took him a lot of time to get ready because his outfit took a lot of time to put on. Then he had to go to the praying room and sit there until the sun set which was around 9pm. That was his daily routine for 16 years. At his 16th birthday, he decided it'd be the last day he'd have to repeat that routine. He had set his mind to end it all at night. It was also on his 16th birthday that he met his new body guard, Kageyama Tobio. He was hired directly from the emperor's court apparently. The two of them didn't really talk or even introduce themselves because Hinata knew they won't meet again. The day was going on as usual until he met two new faces. They apparently were travelers that were coming from a small villages from behind the mountains. As much as the young heir would have liked to ask them about their voyage, he had to fulfill his role as heir of the goddess of the sun and asked them what was the reason of their visit. The first traveler stood up and looked at Hinata directly in the eyes with a warm smile "young man, won't you come along with us to travel around the country ?". Hinata sat there a little shook. He turned back and forth "did you just ask me to- can you repeat that ? I think I misheard" the orange haired boy asked with an awkward smile. The traveler repeated "as I said, would you like to tag along with us and travel around the country ?". Hinata stayed silent for a bit and asked "even if I wanted to I am not allowed outside of this temple. Do you have a plan on getting me out of here ?" The two travelers worriedly glanced at each other. The silver haired traveler who hadn't talk yet looked back at the heir who was waiting for their answer "we'll figure it out if you say yes". Hinata' brown eyes opened widely when he heard that. Then, he started to laugh. It was the first time he heard something so silly from anyone, also the first time he genuinely laughed. It took him a little bit to calm down "so you're telling me that you came all the way here without any plans ? I like you guys. If you really think you can get me out of this place then I'm in!" He said standing up. He then walked down toward them "let me introduce myself properly. I'm Hinata Shouyo, it is my pleasure to meet you guys !" "I'm Daichi and my friend here is Sugawara. It it's a pleasure to meet you too"  
  
After introducing themselves Hinata checked the time "were close to the time limit" he mumbled. "So what is the plan?" Sugawara asked Daichi. The traveler was looking around for possible exits and asked Hinata if he knew any other way out of the room. The young boy shook his hair while thinking "mhmmm no I cant think of any other way out except the front door- but it's guarded by my body guard..." when he finished his sentence Hinata froze "wait. If I run away from here he'll get executed." Daichi sighed and looked at Sugawara who had already set his mind. "Your body guard is the young man at the door right ? Why not take him along" the silvered haired man asked Hinata. He rubbed his face and groaned "I do want to take him along but I'm sure he won't let us go" "but we don't have any other chance. Call him in please" Daichi asked the heir. He sighed and ran to the door. He knocked three times before the massive wooden door opened. Hinata pulled in his guard and dragged him to Daichi and Sugawara "okay listen Kageyama. I know you're my body guard and I know you're supposed to keep me safe inside the temple but I've decided to leave this place and you're tagging along" Kageyama frowned and grabbed Hinata by the arm "what are you thinking ? That's impossible! You're the heir, you're supposed to stay here- your duty IS to stay here! Why would you leave-" the young guard was suddenly interrupted "because if I don't then I won't wake up tomorrow" hinata sighed and gently grasped Kageyama's hands "so please, come with us. I don't want you executed because of me. And it'll be easier to get out of here if you're with us". The heir looked at the guard with puppy eyes. Kageyama glared at Hinata, trying to stay strong against those puppy eyes, shortly after, the guard sighed and gave up "fine. But if we get caught it isn't my fault alright ?"  
The four men talked about their way to escape while checking the time. Hinata easily sketched a rough plan of the temple. They had 2 mins left. "We got people in these corridors and some guarding these doors. Our only way out is from the backyard" Sugawara and Daichi would talk between them. The two teenagers couldn't hear what they were saying and didn't try to. They were too busy thinking of a way to escape. Once the two minutes ended Kageyama went to open the door. Apparently no one noticed he wasn't there, which was fortunate for them. From the room walked out the two travelers and their big bag. It seemed more packed than earlier. Kageyama closed the door then guided them thru the temple.  
When the next person in line to the prayer room headed inside, it didn't notice the absence of the heir because curtains were hiding his usual place and they had piled the gifts to make a someone normal looking silhouette of Hinata.  
Once Kageyama and the two travelers reached the backyard they immediately started running, heading toward the forest. Sugawara blew in a small wooden whistle, Kageyama didn't know the reason. A few people noticed them dashing away and called for the guards but once they reached the forest they couldn't see anyone in it so they didn't look too far. They thought that as long as the heir was in the room it was fine.  
  
The three escapees were at the bottom of the mountain. They were still hiding in the forest in case guards were looking for them. Sugawara put the bag down and slowly opened it revealing a mess of orange hair. The boy in the bag looked up and asked if he could come out. (Suga was able to carry him easily because the boy didn't weight that heavy). The silver haired man nodded and helped him out. Hinata clung a bit on him,since it was his first time outside. His first time on grass. The crunch of it under his shoe startled him a little. If he looked on the ground long enough, he could see the ants and other livings of the small insects kingdom. If he looked up in the trees he could see birds and other insects. He thought 'what a strange yet beautiful place'. But since it was his first time out he was also a little spooked. Sugawara asked him if he needed anything and if he was okay to walk a little bit. Hinata nodded and held his hand like a little child. Sugawara couldn't help but chuckle, making Hinata feel embarrassed. The four of them walked thru the forest for a little while, Kageyama ending up carrying the heir on his back. The guard asked where they were heading, the two travelers just told him to follow them. After an hour of walking in the dense forest of the mountain, the four of them came out of the forest, finding themselves at the opposite of the mountain. Daichi considered it safe to walk on the walking path now. "We gotta get a few of our friends before heading to our next destination. Sugawara took out the wooden wist'e he used at the temple and blew in it once again. Then, from the bushes appeared a bald Buddha looking country boy and a short yet fierce looking kid. Kageyama got on his guard, putting Hinata down but shielding him. "Relax my boy, these two boys are our comrades. The bald one is Tanaka and the short one is Nishinoya." Both of them bowed and then stepped closer to Kageyama, trying to have a look at Hinata. The orange haired boy peeked at them and giggled "how old is the child?" Hinata asked Daichi. Nishinoya glared at him "I'm 17 years old, kid !" He affirmed. Hinata seemed surprised "I can't believe you're shorter than me !!" They had a nice time chatting and laughing Sugawara asked Nishinoya where was a certain Asahi and Kyoko. The short boy said they went to get the other heir apparently "wait I'm not the only one ?" Hinata asked tugging Sugawara' sleeve. The sliver boy crouched down and patted the heir's head "our goal is to free you guys from your fate and let you enjoy yourselves. So we'll get as many heirs we can on our way and then one day we'll take a boat and get away from this country" he said with a bright smile. His goal seemed a little absurd but Hinata' eyes were full of hope and sparkles. The travelers' absurd goal seemed to amuse him a lot. Daichi asked for their attention and said that they were now going to head to the temple of the God of the moon, Tsukuyomi.  



	2. Tsukuyomi's heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little hard time writing this chapter so I'll be devising it in two parts ^^'
> 
> Both parts have been updated !!

## Chap1 part 2: tsukuyomi's heir

  
Tsukuyomi's temple is at the very end of a village. It is surrounded by many types of plants and rocks, common ones to rare ones. The heir of the god of the moon, tsukuyomi, is Tsukishima Kei. The same age as Hinata, but way taller. He had silky, short blond hair and piercing golden brown eyes. His skin was pale from the fact that he never went out and the temple didn't let much sun inside. The heir's mark was in his left eye (unfortunately made him blind of that eye). His pupil was composed of a crescent moon that was surrounding a full mood. ( (0 something like that). They had to use candles to walk around. Tsukishima's personal servant was very clumsy yet very kind hearted. His name was Yamaguchi Tadashi. He had short greenish brown hair. His skin was a little tanned. Yamaguchi' body looked as if it was sprinkled of freckles. Especially his arms and face. He was tsukishima's childhood friend. They got to play together as children because their parents were close. It was another normal day for Tsukishima. His other servant, Yachi, would come and Wake him up every morning. Once he was up, she'd leave the room and Yamaguchi would come in. They'd chat while dressing Tsukishima up and walking to the prayer room. Move there, they'd have to wait until 8pm to come out of it and call it a day. While tsukishima gets to sit the whole day, Yamaguchi had to stand by his side. Some days are a little tougher tan others but it was his purpose so the freckled boy couldn't do other wise. Today, a woman that the blond haired boy haven't seen before came to consult him. "Hello and welcome new comer. I am Tsukishima, heir of tsukuyomi. I shall now hear the reason you came here today." The woman looked up at him and bowed "if it pleases you I'd like to take you along with me and my comrades on our trip. We are a small group of people wanting to give heirs a 'normal' life, or at least change the fate of it" Tsukishima sat there a little interested. He looked at Yamaguchi who seemed to be troubled "what do you think Yamaguchi?" He asked snickering, thinking Yamaguchi would laugh and kick the woman out. Instead, the freckles boy gave his friend a sad glance "it.. if it isn't a trap- maybe you could go with them... you're always complaining on how this lifestyle bores you after all" the heir seemed a little shook "what do you mean- you want me to go with them ?" Yamaguchi nodded "she just spoke once and you're already agreeing ? Yamaguchi this could be a trap ! If it's not then it could get us killed ! Think twice before speaking" Tsukishima stood up and walked to the visitor "I won't agree to your offer. Try again another time, I'm a busy person and don't have enough time for clowns like you. Goodbye" he then walked back to his seat and as,ed his servant to escort the woman. Before she left, she introduced herself "my name is Kyoko shimizu. I came here today with the only goal of bringing you along with us. I won't easily give up on you, Tsukishima." She then left. It was the first time someone outside the heir's family member and other than Yamaguchi called him by his last name. He usually was called heir, sire by the people he confided as 'lower class' (villagers).  
  
  
The woman came back the day after and the day after. She kept on coming back even after being rejected by the heir everyday. On the fifth day he was waiting for her at the entrance of the room. He had remembered the time she'd show up at but this time she didn't come. Tsukishima sighed thinking she'd have given up but he felt somewhat frustrated by the fact that she won't come back after all her efforts. He went back to his place and asked to stop the visits for the day because he wasn't feeling well. He also asked Yamaguchi to follow him to his room to have a talk. Tsukishima sat on his bed and asked his friend to do as well. He sighed and covered his face with his big hands. He mumbled something that the freckled boy didn't really catch so he asked him to repeat. The heir groaned and glared at Yamaguchi "I said. We're going to get out of here and find that Shimizu girl". Yamaguchi's antenna stiffened. His face was reflecting the surprise and confusion that the boy was feeling at the moment "y-you want to actually go with them ? What if they left the village ? What if it's a trap ? What if we get caught-" "weren't you the one who wanted to do it at the beginning ?" The blondie sais in an annoyed tone "I was planning on accepting today anyways. The fact that she didn't come today annoyed me and I want to prove her that o can get outta here without her help" he laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling "we're getting out at night, once everyone is asleep. I'll ask father to let you sleep over tonight." "What about yachi ?" Yamaguchi asked "she's coming if she catches us. She's easy to persuade anyways" Tsukishima said snickering "so it's settled. We're leaving at night and we'll get out of this village before morning. You'll lead because I don't know anything outside this boring place" Yamaguchi nodded and laughed softly "this is going to be fun"  


  
It was probably around 1 am. The two boys were ready to run away from the temple. The heir asked his best friend if he had prepared stuff for the way. The freckled boy nodded. He had prepared civil clothes to blend in with normal people, food and water. They had enough for around two days. He also said Yachi had helped him, which mean she was going to tag along. Tsukishima couldn't care less. "Where is Yachi meeting us ?" "She is already outside. She slept at her own place today" Yamaguchi affirmed. He took a candle and slowly opened the sliding door of the bedroom and looked left and right, making sure no one was up. Yamaguchi then gently grabbed tsukishima's wrist and pulled him out of the bedroom. They walked around the temple trying to be as quiet as they could. It took them nearly an hour to make their way outside of the temple. But even outside they had to be careful. Yamaguchi didn't let go tsukishima's wrist and led him to their female friend's house. The servant knocked three times on the door and waited. The wooden door slowly opened revealing Yachi's face. Unsurprisingly, she looked terrified. She quickly pulled the two boys inside and closed the door. She said she had someone to present them to. She asked them to stay where they were while she goes and get the guest. They waited for a good 5 minutes. Tsukishima looked around. He wondered how could someone live in such a small house. Then he remember he was the one living in an over exaggerated big house. The blond girl came back with a familiar face "this is Kyoko. She said she could help us-" the young girl got interrupted by tsukishima who suddenly shouted "THE ANNOYING WOMAN!" All three of them got startled by the heir's shout. "Why didn't you come today ? I thought you left the place" the young woman smiled softly and walked to the blonde and pat his shoulder (he was too tall for her to reach his head) and said "I knew you'd come". She excused herself and stepped outside. It seemed as if she was waiting for someone. The heir asked Yachi if he could borrow a room to change himself since he was still in Yukata. The girl led him to her room and let him change himself. While waiting for him, the two servants had made tea for themselves.  
  
Kyoko wasn't waiting for someone. She was waiting for something. A letter to be exact.  
She stayed outside for a little while. Around three hours to be exact. While she was outside the three teens inside were having a nice time chatting. The front door suddenly opened, startling Yamaguchi and Yachi. Tsukishima froze. The woman standing outside came back inside with a crow on her left arm. In her right arm was a letter. She said in a monotone voice "we are leaving in 10 minutes. Sawamura' steam got the other boy." The three friends were all confused. The other boy ? Sawamura ? Who are they ? They didn't ask them to Kyoko though, she was too pretty for them to even say something to her.  
They all left the house and walked together until the 'meeting point' that Kyoko mentioned. They walked for awhile, they were pretty far from the village already. Then they noticed the sunrise. They took a break to gaze at it and rest a little bit.  
  
Once the break over, they began to walk again. The trip was pretty silent. Yamaguchi and Yachi were too anxious to talk, Tsukishima wanted to sleep and Kyoko was as beautiful as ever. She suddenly stopped when she saw a small group of people in the far. Two men started dashing in her way screaming "KYOOOOKOOOO SAAAAAAAANNNNNNN" she sighed and pushed her hair back and pulled her sleeves up. The moment the two men jumped she landed face palmed them. They thanked her, Tsukishima thought they were gross.  
And that's how Kyoko'a group and Daichi's group finally met up


	3. The grand king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa I haven't uploaded in a lil while- I've been procrastinating and stuff so I really struggled writing this short chapter :(

  
Daichi's group of wild travelers and the other group faced each other. One of the strangers suddenly took out a katana and dashed toward Hinata who was, like an idiot, in front of everyone. Suddenly from out of the bushes (why not) came out a strong looking sword man who blocked the stranger's attack. Hinata thought that the stranger looked like a 🦔, so he'll be called 🦔man for awhile. The two swords men were thrashing their swords towards each other. One of the travelers who had a scarf around his head asked in a gentle tone "iwa chan, stop please." The 🦔man frowned and jumped back putting his sword back in it sheath.  
The scarfed man revealed it face, making Kageyama freeze on place. His eyes were full of fear.  
  
Daichi asked the sword man to step back. He called him asahi.  
The stranger walked toward Daichi and smiled "nice to meet you kind travelers. I am sorry for iwa chan's behavior." Iwa Chan frowned "shittykawa you're the one who asked me to charge at th--" that shittykawa covered 🦔man's mouth. "SHHH IDIOT DONT TELL THEM THAT" whispered very loudly shittykawa. He turned back to daichi "hehehe don't mind him. I'm Oikawa tooru, heir of Susano and also head of all heirs in the country thanks to my bloodline. I have been called by the temple of amaterasu's heir because shoyou kin apparently went missing. Wouldn't you know his whereabouts, to•bi•o•kun♥ " Oikawa walked to Kageyama, suddenly ignoring Daichi. "People said you went missing on the same day. Few thought you ran away out of shame for not protecting chibichan. Others thought you did seppuku♥ . But to me, you look perfectly alive and quite alright." Oikawa said in a mocking yet aggressive tone. Kageyama couldn't say a word. Iwa Chan pulled the grand heir back and apaologized "sorry but this idiot sometimes acts out of impulse and seems to love embarrassing himself in front of people." Sugawara patted kageyama's head, making the young boy snap back to reality. Oikawa argued a bit with Iwaizumi before addressing something to Hinata "young heir of Amaterasu, I'll let you go this time. You'll get to enjoy the taste of this lifestyle a little longer but next time will be our last meeting alright ? Tobio Kun too♥ oh and I presume the bling is is the other escapee right ? You should find a way to hide your eye. It might be the reason of your capture in the future. Matssun, y'all the rest that these people are harmless." Oikawa ordered to a young man who was standing a little behind. He was accompanied of there other people. The two youngest one went ahead to transmit the message.  
Daichi asked "why let us go now? And why are you outside? Isn't a heir supposed to never shell out?" Oikawa chuckled "as I said earlier, I'm the head of the heirs. Not all the rules apply to me and even if they do, I'll be forgiven to go against them."  
  
Oikawa walked up to Kageyama and whispered to his ear "I'll let you and the other two boys enjoy your so called freedom a little longer. It's the least I could do for my protégé right ?"  



End file.
